


Chapped Lips

by flickawhip



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss shows her meeker side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapped Lips

Effie smiles as Katniss comes closer. She likes the way the girl looks in her simple frock, although if she had her way she would dress Katniss up, she would spoil her. The girl deserves being spoilt after everything. All the same she hopes the girl has sorted out a little make-up. Katniss is blushing just a little bit. Effie isn't sure why. Then Katniss is stood directly in front of her, she looks nervous and yet Katniss is smiling. Effie smiles and moves to stroke the girl's hair out of her eyes, she can see Katniss smile and she hesitates, then smiles in return. When Katniss finally gets braver she smiles and kisses Effie. Effie startles them both by pulling Katniss closer, the kiss slowly deepening. She can feel Katniss squirm against her. Katniss is gentle, the kiss is gentle but passionate and Effie can feel just how chapped Katniss' lips are.


End file.
